


Christmas Freeze

by Ladymolly12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymolly12/pseuds/Ladymolly12
Summary: Harry has plans to play a joke, as usual. What better time to enact his plan into action than in the snow on Christmas day. One shot.





	Christmas Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters. Let me know what you think of the one shot. Enjoy!

A thick blanket of snow fell steadily around the grounds of Hogwarts while everyone slept soundly except for Ron.

He lifted up his pillow and threw it at Harry's head which he could just about make out crammed between his arm and the duvet.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Go away." Harry mumbled throwing the pillow back and rolling over onto his other sides farther away from Ron.

"Get up it's Christmas day." He shouted as he tugged Harry's duvet off him. Reluctantly, Harry crawled out of bed, slipped on his glasses and plonked down beside his heap of presents. Picking up the first parcel, he went to open it when Ron let out a low groan as he looked at his maroon knitted jumper knitted by his mum.

Harry had of course gotten one as well- burgundy coloured with the golden snitch knitted on the front along with numerous other presents which he deposited on his bedside table.

After putting their presents in a somewhat neat pile Ron and Harry retreated to the common room to find Hermione curled on by the couch reading, as usual. Sitting down next to her they played exploding snap until dinner under her watchful glare much to her disappointment.

At dinner that evening Dumbledore led them through a few of his favourite Christmas carols with the students mumbling the words. No-one looked too overly enthusiastic about singing except Hagrid who seemed to be getting louder and louder. The Great Hall was magnificently decorated- snow covered the Christmas trees which lined the edges of the room while mistletoe hung from the ceiling in an orderly manner. Harry and Ron ate their dinner mostly in silence as they half listened to Hermione drone on about the new books she'd gotten giving the occasional hum in response.

"Harry you wanna go play in the snow?" Ron asked as the trio left the hall.

"Yeah, sure." Harry and Hermione answered together as they slipped on their hat, scarf and gloves and made their way towards the grounds while everyone else headed up to their common room. Picking up a clump of snow Harry threw it at Ron hitting him squarely in the face.

"I'm gonna get you now!" Ron shouted and chased Harry around the grounds. Eventually giving up, he threw threw the snowball as far as he could manage but it wasn't enough to hit Harry, landing miles away from him. Launching her snowball, Hermione threw it in Ron's direction only to have it slip under his scarf hitting his neck which caused him to squeal.

"Hermione, you're gonna regret this!" Ron bellowed as his usual pale skin got redder and he looked ready to blow a fuse. Giggling Hermione turned and ran in the direction of the forest, Ron struggling to catch up with her.

"Ron if you leave her alone she'll come back then you can get her." Harry called and Ron stopped instantly. "Good idea mate."

Hermione returned a few minutes later to where Harry and Ron sat chatting. "I'm going to head inside and get some studying done before tonight."

"But Hermione it's Christmas day enjoy it. You can study tomorrow or something." Ron pleaded grasping her hand.

"I know but it's too cold out here. I'm going inside." Hermione untangled her hand from Ron's grip and ran into the heat of Hogwarts, "See you both later."

Throwing another snowball at Ron who squealed, an idea suddenly occurred to Harry.

"Petrificus totalus." Harry cast the spell, temporarily paralyzing Ron who swayed falling backwards into the snow. Covering him in completely with snow, he made a platform type step in which to build the snowman on. Rolling the first snowball he placed it on the centre of the step and rolled the other two. Placing the head on the snowman he carved out the eyes, mouth and stuck in a twig for the nose.

A few minutes later Harry stepped back to admire his handy work. No one would even know that Ron was underneath. Grinning, he raced up to the common room and plopped onto the sofa allowing his wet clothes to dry by the fire.

Much to Harry's delight Hermione wasn't there and he relaxed until she disturbed him a half hour later. "Harry, where's Ron?" Hermione asked looking around the room anxiously before placing the books she was carrying down beside Harry.

"I dunno, haven't seen him."

"What do you mean you haven't seen him, you came in with him surely?" Worry laced her every word and she pulled Harry to his feet who almost fell over in the process.

"I did but I don't know where he went then. I came straight up here."

With a slight suspicion that Harry was involved in Ron's disappearance she spoke. "Look, if you don't know where he is, we're going to have to report it to McGonagall and she won't be too impressed. Pass me the Marauders map, that'll show his location."

A guilty look spread across his face which he tried to hide, but it was too late Hermione had already noticed.

"Go look for Ron. Standing here is not going to find him." And with that Harry raced off knowing he couldn't hide it anymore, he simply had to get Ron.

Clearing all the snow covering Ron away he removed the spell and watched as Ron scrambled up.

"I'm going to kill you mate, you covered me in snow." Ron looked ready to try kill Harry which would only end with him failing miserably.

"You also had a snowman as well on top of you if you didn't know."Harry smirked and kept a few feet between himself and Ron knowing he'd made him angrier.

"Bloody hell mate, I'm going to get revenge on you!" He bellowed as Hermione came running out to meet them.

"I'm sure you will." Harry smirked as he prepared himself for one of hermione's lectures.

"Where were you Ron I've been really worried." Hermione placed both her arms on his shoulders holding him at arms length.

"It wasn't me, it was Harry who buried me under a pile of snow but I was under the petrificus totalus spell so I couldn't move." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron embracing him in a tight hug before pulling away and leading him up to the common room.

"I'll deal with you after I sort out Ron but what you did was not very mature, he could end up with hypothermia. Your damn jokes have got to stop!"

Inside the common room Ron changed into different robes and sat in front of the blazing fire reading while Hermione lectured Harry. And lecture him she did, by the end of it he had a flaring headache.

Threading over to Ron he spoke "Happy Christmas. That was your Christmas present by the way. Hope you enjoyed it." Unbeknownst to him Hermione had been listening to everything he'd just said.

"Harry, I said apologize not interrogate him."

"Alright I'm sorry Ron." With a low 'good enough' from Hermione he sat down next to Ron and wrapped his arm around him.

He couldn't deny he'd enjoyed it but would never admit it to anybody especially not Hermione.

Grinning Harry flopped into bed, running over that day's event in his mind. He knew he couldn't do it again with Hermione around but that wouldn't stop him from playing jokes. Nothing ever would.


End file.
